Diskussion:Comet (IV)
Höchstgeschwindigkeit Nach sehr langer Zeit hat sich meine These von selbst als Fakt bewiesen: Die Wagen in GTA IV fahren niemals über 330 km/h. Ich konnte damals mathematisch nachweisen, dass die meisten schnellen Wagen in GTA IV zwischen 220 und 250 km/h fahren. Jeder der schon Mal ein Auto auf der Autobahn mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gefahren ist, hätte es merken sollen. Jetzt kann man immerhin in den Statistiken von GTA V nachlesen wie schnell die Autos fahren. Wenn man einen Wagen auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit fährt steht in den Statistiken meist eine Geschwindigkeit zwischen 200 und 229 km/h. Man kann aber noch mehr Geschwindigkeit durch Tuning, Windschatten und Turbo Pick Ups aus den Autos herauskitzeln. Mit Tuning kommt man dann auf 240 km/h und zusätzlicher Windschatten ermöglicht um die 260 km/h. Auch mit Franklins Fähigkeit wird man "schneller", aber nur auf dem Papier. Die Geschwindigkeit läuft in Zeitlupe ab und in der Statistik steht dann 320 km/h, ohne das das Auto je so schnell war. Aber warum sind die Autos bei GTA so "langsam"? - Weil die riesige offene Spielwelt, die darin agierende KI und die schöne Grafik alles aus den Konsolen herauskitzelt und mehr Geschwindigkeit somit nicht dargestellt werden kann. Das habe ich schon damals gesagt und jetzt könnt ihr es selber in den Statistiken nachlesen. Wenn jetzt jemand sagen sollte, dass z.B. auf legendarymotorsport.com steht, dass der Adder über 400 km/h fährt und das Spiel sich somit selbst widerspricht, kann ich das auch erklären. Man möchte wenigstens den Schein wahren. Was sagst du dazu, Peter? 2.244.183.99 22:37, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Du entblödest dich wirklich nicht, hier noch weiter auf deinen Ideen herum zu reiten und hast dabei scheinbar sogar übersehen, was ein intelligenter Nutzer hier weiter unten geschrieben hat. Schon mal überlegt, dass GTA-Zeit und RL-Zeit noch nie deckungsgleich waren? : Erklärt auch, dass du ungefähr 150 Ausreden, Sonderfälle und rechte Ecken und Winkel brauchst um deine "göttliche Theorie" aufrecht zu erhalten. So ging's übrigens auch der Kirche mit dem geozentrischen Planetenmodell. Die waren genauso stur wie du P.S. (Diskussion) 11:36, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) HAHAHA, das mit der Kirche und dem geozentrischen Planetenmodell ist wirklich vergleichbar! Ich bin Galileo Galilei und Ihr seid die Kirche! Ich habe einfach immer Recht gehabt und du willst es immer noch nicht wahr haben. Außerdem: Willkommen im Internet, dem Ort wo Leute noch nach Monaten auf was antworten und dir ans Bein pissen, weil sie recht haben. Is doch egal wofür ich meine kostbare Zeit opfere, du schreibst mir doch auch zurück und bist demnach genauso blöd, um nicht zu sagen noch blöder, weil du nicht mal die einfachsten Fakten verstehen willst und jetzt noch auf deine "Meinung" bestehst. Das mit der Zeit macht aber keinen Sinn, ich messe die Geschwindigkeit ja nicht in GTA Minuten und Stunden. Rockstar gibt doch jetzt selbst die Kilometerentfernungen an und jeder der schon mal in einem Auto saß, merkt das das keine 300 oder sogar 400 km/h sind. Die Coquette fährt bei GTA V zb 316 und der Adder über 400 km/h, trotzdem fahren sie gleich schnell wenn man es testet, denn 84 km/h machen überhaupt keinen Unterschied - wie im echten Leben! Ich bin oft im RL mit 250 kmh unterwegs und es sieht schneller aus als die "400 km/h" des Adder. Das merkt man direkt, ohne zu rechnen und ohne sich von dir beleidigen lassen zu müssen. Wie erklärst du dir sonst das man nie schneller wird als 260 und nur durch Franklins Fähigkeit noch 140 km/h hinzugemogelt werden? 2.243.187.57 17:15, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Sehr lustig. Dir fallen keine Argumente ein, um mich zu widerlegen, also beleidigst du mich. Herr, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel . . . Papa (Diskussion) 14:48, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hast du überhaupt gelesen was ich geschrieben habe? Ich habe zig Argumente und alle davon erklären alles und haben dich widerlegt. Und wo habe ich dich bitte beleidigt? Du kamst doch mit dieser Entblödungsnummer an. Warum sollte Rockstar eigentlich km/h in den Statistiken anzeigen wollen, wenn das alles in einer angeblichen Fake Einheit ist die nicht gilt? Und warum fährt selbst der Voltic der nur 200 km/h laut in game Internet fährt ähnlich schnell wie der Adder, der ja bekanntlich 400 km/h schaffen sollte? Es ist wahr: Wenn der Voltic und der Adder auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit sind trennt die beiden nicht all zu viel, denn es handelt sich dabei nicht um den Unterschied von 200 zu 400 km/h sondern von 200 zu 240! Da merkt man es wirklich! Fahr mit einem Freund in einem ungetunten Adder und Voltic dann wird es noch deutlicher, der Adder fährt ungetunt nämlich auf jeden Fall unter 240... Du kannst mir nicht erzählen das der Adder dann doppelt so schnell fährt wie der Voltic. Es handelt sich um einen kleine Differenz von weniger als 40 km/h. 2.244.0.186 00:05, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fahrt mal in GTA: San Andreas mit einem Sportwagen und beschleunigt bis zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Sieht was mit der Umgebung passiert. The Lost Angels (Diskussion) 13:18, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Danke, Angels. Der erste Beweis, dass In-Game-Geschwindigkeit (San Andreas um die 240 Sachen) und tatsächlich erlebte Geschwindigkeit wesentlich auseinander driften. Zweitens - das geht an unseren Unbekannten - kündet es von Realitätsferne, mich erst als "blöd" zu titulieren und dann unschuldig zu fragen, ob er mich beleidigt hätte. Ist etwa so, als ob ein Stegosaurier eine Bushalte plattwalzt und dann fragt: "War da was?" : Drittens - ich streite nicht ab, dass die Differenzen in der Ingame-Geschwindigkeit sich mitunter nicht so drastisch anfühlen. Trotzdem ist deine Messmethode Kokolores, weil die Zeit auf deiner Stoppuhr nicht deckungsgleich mit der Ingame-Zeit ist. Ergo ist auch deine errechnete Geschwindigkeit nicht deckungsgleich mit der ingame-erreichten Geschwindigkeit. Siehe dazu den Beitrag weiter unten von Vinirules98 - wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil. Meinte ich übrigens mit meinem Kommentar. : Viertens - das geht an alle hier - wer von euch ist beruflicher Vielfahrer? Hat sich jemand auch mal überlegt, dass sich die Geschwindigkeitswahrnehmung radikal unterscheidet, wenn die Kameraperspektive entweder schräg hoch über dem Auto, oder aber im Cockpit, oder aber vorn am Stoßfänger ist? Spielt mal an der Kamera von GTA herum, da legt ihr die Ohren an, wie sich da die Wahrnehmung ändert. Wissen die meisten wohl schon, aber hier sei es noch mal erwähnt, man möge mir verzeihen. Papa (Diskussion) 06:25, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab das Rätsel der Höchstgeschwindigkeiten in GTA IV gelöst. Wenn man die gefahrenen Meter pro Sekunde während dem Top Speed in Kmh umrechnet erhält man die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten. Die schnellsten Autos sind demnach der Infernus, der Comet und der Police Stinger '''aus TBoGT. '''Der Infernus erreicht 261,8 kmh, der Police Stinger erreicht sogar 264 kmh. Die beste Beschleunigung auf ner Viertel Meile, sowie einer ganzen Meile haben übrigens, glaubt es oder nicht: Der Infernus und der Police Stinger. Die 1/4 Meilen Zeiten sind außerdem sehr realistisch und entsprechen bei den schnellsten Sportwagen in GTA in etwa dem Wert von 0 auf 200. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten sind zwar eher gering, aber so läuft das Spiel wohl besser. Wenn in den Game Files also 160 steht sind wohl Meilen gemeint. Gez Ich 2.244.18.185 13:19, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : --> dann möchte ich mal wissen, wie ein Gabelstapler deiner Meinung nach 110 km/h fahren kann, du Klugscheißer . . . Peter (Diskussion) ->Ich hab nie behauptet, dass der Gabelstapler so schnell fährt. Ich weiß nicht wie du darauf kommst, der fährt doch eher 45 - 50 kmh. Du nanntest mich aus heiterem Himmel einen Klugscheißer und hast somit das Fass aufgemacht. Wenn du mich beleidigst ist es also ok? Achte doch erst auf deinen eigenen Wortschatz, liebes Peterle... Wenn du mich sperrst würde das nur beweisen, dass auf dieser Seite nicht unter fairen Bedingungen diskutiert werden kann. Du greifst mich pausenlos an, dabei wollte ich nur ganz normal diskutieren. 2.243.195.13 09:09, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Nachdem mehr als unqualifizierte Beleididungen in deinem Wortschatz keinen Platz mehr haben, geschweige denn du bei deinen eigenen Widersprüchen noch durchsiehst, würde ich vorschlagen es ist Zeit für eine Sperre. Oder du tust uns allen einen Gefallen und hältst deinen wortgewaltigen Pseudo-Intellekt fern von hier. Keine Sorge, du bist nicht der Einzige, der vom Schicksal so gestraft wurde, Kleiner - Peter (Diskussion) ::Ich würde euch beide bitten, von Beleidigungen Abstand zu nehmen. Klugscheißer, Sackratte usw. sind keine geeigneten Begriffe innerhalb einer sachlichen Diskussion. Zaibatsu 14:25, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich werde mich ab jetzt sowieso raushalten. Sachlich diskutiert wird hier ja schon lange nicht mehr, weil unser anonymer "Freund" ja der Logik, die Cougar und ich lang und breit erläutert haben nicht ansatzweise zugänglich ist. Und dann gleich noch so intelligent, seine eigenen Entgleisungen zu löschen. Ich stehe' jedenfalls zu meinen Worten und meiner Meinung. Und bin O.T. - ist eh' unter meinem Niveau mit dem Typen. Peter (Diskussion) Entgleisungen? Das war eine Veranschaulichung für dein eigenes beleidigendes Verhalten, um dir den Spiegel vorzuhalten. Da der Zweck somit schon erfüllt war und es generell nicht meinem Stil entspricht Beleidigungen zu benutzen, stand es mir frei es zu löschen. Ich muss mir von dir keine Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen lassen und zu meinem Intellekt kannst du gar nichts sagen, da du mich nicht kennst. Ich wollte hier wirklich nur diskutieren und habe auch de facto gar nicht erst mit dem Beleidigungsniveau angefangen. Dir, Peter sind wohl die Argumente ausgegangen und da fing es an mit den Beleidigungen... Welche Logik ist denn gemeint? Alles muss einheitlich falsch von GTA.net übernommen werden? Oder ist die Logik der Mathematik gemeint? Die habe ich ja schon versucht dir zu veranschaulichen. Irgendwie macht es auch keine Freude seit ich überhaupt das Wort Geschwindigkeit in dieses Forum geschrieben habe. Wenn ihr genug von dem Thema habt, dann sagt es demnächst direkt ohne erst Mal mit Beleidigungen um euch zu werfen. Es sollte dich nicht wundern, dass ich anonym bleibe, es ist ja wirklich nicht sehr einladend hier... Zum Thema einheitlich falsch: Meinetwegen sind alle Autos gut 50 -100 kmh schneller bei GTA.net angegeben und es klingt besser für euch, aber die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten im Vergleich zu anderen Autos passen leider zusätzlich nicht. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Vincent ist hier mit 250 angegeben, die des PMP 600 und Admiral mit 277. In Wahrheit aber ist der Vincent schneller als beide Autos. Der Huntley Roadster z.B. ist auch nicht 8 kmh schneller als ein Schafter, er ist gleich schnell. Der Bullet GT ist mit 357 kmh nicht der schnellste Wagen, er ist so schnell wie die Coquette. Der Bus fährt auch nach 2 Meilen Anlauf keine 292 kmh, er fährt nur knapp über 180. Es gibt dutzendweise falsche Angaben, ich habs getestet. Solange man die Distanzen in GTA IV misst und nicht in den DLCs spinnt die Anzeige auch nicht und ist wenn mann sorgfältig arbeitet noch präzise genug. Die Abweichungen bei einer Viertelmeile durch die Statistikmessungen können nur zwischen knapp einem Meter und im schlimmsten Fall fast 32 Metern liegen. Letzeres ist bei meiner Arbeitsweise aber ausgeschlossen. Angenommen die Viertelmeile wäre fälschlicherweise 432m lang gewesen, würde es bei den Messungen aber dennoch keinen Unterschied von 100 kmh herbei zaubern, sowie auf GTA.net. 2.243.255.70 10:28, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Das bestätigt meine Theorie. Du wiederholst dich übrigens. Peter (Diskussion) 18:25, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sind 175 km/h nicht ein bischen Wenig für nen Porsche.unser Toyota Avensis topt den ja mit 210 km/h xD :Das stimmt, die Geschwindigkeit ist aber trotzdem richtig. In Computerspielen muss man halt in kleinere Maßstäben denken. Und signier deine Beiträge gefälligst. Christoph 18:57, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Im Steckbrief steht, das der Comet der schnellste Wagen im Spiel sei, im Text aber, das er der zweitschnellste ist. Was stimmt nun???? :Joa, der Comet ist WIRKLICH die schnellste Karre aus IV. Das Problem ist nur, daß viele Leute der Meinung sind, der Infernus wäre schneller und deswegen der Artikel alle paar Tage geändert wird. Normalerweise machen wir diese Änderungen wieder rückgängig, aber anscheinend haben wirs einmal verpasst. Cougar063 22:53, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja es steht auch noch im Artikel Turismo geschrieben das der Comet ebenfalls eines der zweitschnelllsten Autos im Spiel wäre : Auszug: Performance :Trotz des Textes, den man auf autoeroticar.com findet, schafft der Turismo "nur" eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 165 km/h, womit er, zusammen mit der Coquette, das zweitschnellste Fahrzeug im Spiel ist, gleich nach dem Comet. Jedoch hat die Coquette eine etwas bessere Beschleunigung als der Turismo. Auch in Sachen Handling kann man einige bessere Wagen auf der Straße finden. Dank einer Menge Drehmoment und Heckantrieb übersteuert der Wagen in Kurven recht schnell. Die Bremsen des Wagens sind recht gut und dank Heckmotor kann er so einige Frontalkollisionen wegstecken. 609NO$CENT! 22:00, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|Ausschnitt aus der HANDLING.CFG zu GTA-IV Interessante Diskussion hier.. Also, in den Spieldaten zu GTA IV (handling.cfg) gibt es in der Tabelle für alle Fahrzeuge eine Kolumne mit der Überschrift transmission und darunter eine Spalte mit dem Namen Tv, zu der es von leider keine weiteren Erklärungen gibt (s.a. die Legende weiter oben zu den Fahrzeugdaten). PUNKT! (autoeroticar.com ist für mich KEINE Referenz, sondern eine Werbeseite zu GTA IV von ) Wenn man nun in dieser Tabelle Fahrzeug für Fahrzeug anschaut, sieht man, dass es genau 5 Autos gibt, bei denen 160 in der Tabelle steht (und somit der HÖCHSTE WERT für ALLE Fahrzeuge). Und zwar für den Banshee (IV), den Comet (IV), den Coquette (IV), den Infernus (IV) und den Turismo (IV), allesamt Sportwagen. MEINE (unbestätigte) Vermutung: Bei dieser Angabe handelt es sich irrtümlicherweise NICHT um km/h, sondern um die amerikanischen mph (miles per hour). Das wären dann 160 mal ca. 1.6 = 256 km/h Das klingt doch WESENTLICH realistischer! Was denkt ihr? --Perry 23:01, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ne, du. Das wird bei GTA schon seit Uhrzeiten in km/h gespeichert und genau so sind's bei GTA schon seit Uhrzeiten unrealistische Werte. Man müsste die Angaben Theoretisch als von Rockstar erfunden Einheit bezeichnen. Beispielsweise der Gabelstapler wird mit sechzig km/h betitelt. Nicht grade realistisch, aber wenn's mp/h wären, wären's sogar 96... Und das wäre wohl NOCH unrealistischer. Cougar 23:54, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Auch wenn es jetzt eigentlich noch keine Uhrzeit ist, darauf zu antworten... Ich denke doch, dass es diesen Fehler bei der Interpretation der Spieldaten seit U(h)rzeiten gibt... :D Außerdem ist in der handling.cfg von GTA IV keine Rede von km/h für die Daten der Spalte Tv. Und, um beim Thema zu bleiben, der Top-Speed des Gabelstaplers (FORKLIFT) wäre dann nicht 96 km/h sondern 50 mph * 1.6 = 80 km/h. (Gar nicht mal SO unrealistisch) --Perry 10:03, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Seit Uhrzeiten? Die Fahrräder aus SA waren beispielsweise mit über 100 was-auch-immer betitelt... :Ich war mir aus unerklärlichen Gründen auch sicher, der Gabelstapler hätte 60 Einheiten. Ist aber auch egal; der Gabelstapler der 80 km/h schafft zeigst du mir mal! Die schweren Inustriegabelstapler, die dann auch wesentlich anders aussehen, als das kleine Huzlding aus IV machen ja schon bei 40 Schluss... Andere Beispiele; Emperor 140 mp/h = 224 km/h - bestimmt nicht mit'm 80'er Jahre Luxusschlitten. Ruiner 155 mp/h = 248 km/h - Musclecar hin oder her, Overdrive hat auch der nicht. Cougar 13:09, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) "Finderlohn" Kann mir mal jemand sagen warum man für einen leicht beschädigten Comet mehr Geld bekommt als für einen Unversehrten? Commander-GTA 11:56, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Da muss du 609NO$CENT! fragen, denn er hat hier die Vorlage gemacht. --Grove4Life $$$ 12:29, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das geht bei allen Fahrzeugen. Wenn man mal 'n kleinen Kratzer reinfährt bekommt man mehr, als unbeschädigt. Ist'n Spielfehler. Cougar 13:07, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Motor Sicher dass da 'n V8 drin ist? Beim echten 911 wird nämlich schon immer 'n V6 Boxermotor verwendet, gibt's überhaupt so ein kleinen V8? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 11:53, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Wenn du mir erklären kannst, wie ein V6 ein Boxermotor sein kann, erklär ich dir, wie in die Kiste in V8 passt^^ Im Ernst; in IV gibt's höchstens fünf Motormodelle, die recht lieblos unter die jeweiligen Hauben geklatscht wurden, darauf sollte man nicht all zu viel geben... Cougar (Diskussion) 12:45, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Wie konsequent schmerzfrei doch manche mit Fachbegriffen um sich werfen, von denen sie keine Ahnung haben . . . halleluja. Zur Nebebinfo: Es gab' tatsächlich Porsches mit V8-Motor, deshalb nehme ich meine Behauptung zurück, dass der Comet gar kein Porsche sein kann. Ups, OT !!! *lacht* Peter (Diskussion) 13:51, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Top Speeds Im Spiel Ich hab die Seite erst vor kurzem entdeckt und hoffe das hier wird noch von jemandem gelesen. Zum Thema Höchstgeschwindigkeiten im Spiel: In den Statistiken kann man doch unter Fahrzeuge die zurückgelegten Entfernungen in Meilen ablesen. Wenn man mithilfe der Statistik eine 1/4 Meile abmisst und darauf ein Beschleunigungstest macht, bekommt man z.B. mit der Coquette eine Zeit von 11 Sekunden hin. Eine echte Corvette C6 ZR1 schafft 11,3 Sekunden und erreicht dabei 206 kmh. Daraus ergibt sich das die GTA IV Coquette etwas mehr als 206 kmh in der Zeit erreicht und da sie auf der 1/4 Meile noch lange nicht die Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht hat, gehe ich mindestens davon aus das sie später echte 250 kmh schafft. Denkbar und wahrscheinlicher wäre wohl der hier angegebene Wert von 344 kmh als Top Speed, auf jeden Fall aber fährt kein Sportwagen im Spiel nur 160 kmh! ' Die 160 kmh Angabe könnte nur Stimmen wenn die Meilen im Spiel kürzer sind als echte Meilen, was ich aber nicht glaube! '''GTA ist echt realistischer als man denkt! ' Mein Tipp: Ihr könnt die 1/4 Meile sehr gut auf der unteren Landebahn des Airports fahren: Der Startpunkt ist wenn ihr mit dem Heck am rechten Anfang der Landebahn steht. Die Ziellinie ist der Anfang des rechts auf dem Rasen liegenden "Welcome to Liberty City - Schriftzugs" - das ist genau ne 1/4 Meile. Wenn ihr keinen Bock habt dabei von Polizei verfolgt zu werden, dann macht diesen Drag Test lieber im Free Mode oder Party Mode. Ich hab sehr viele Wagen auf diesem Drag Strip getestet und komme zum Ergebnis, das sehr viele Autos bei GTA schneller sind als die echten Wagen. Die von 0 auf 100 Zeiten sind zwar meist schlechter im Spiel, aber danach beschleunigen fast alle Autos krass. Die unscheinbarsten Karren kriegen echt die besten Zeiten hin, wahrscheinlich um den Spaßfaktor bei Verfolgungsjagden zu pushen: Der sehr langsame Willard zum Beispiel schafft trotzdem ne 14,4 auf der 1/4 Meile, was im echten Leben eine verdammt gute Zeit wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte dieses Auto in echt eine Zeit im Bereich von knapp 20 Sekunden gebraucht... 2.244.85.172 13:22, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Das Thema Höchstgeschwinsigkeit wurde schon lange geklärt - da wir sonst keine verlässlichen Daten gefunden haben, haben wir letztendlich die von GTAIV.net genommen. Cougar (Diskussion) 17:54, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Und wie verlässlich ist GTAIV.net? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 17:46, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Unglaublich, wie diese Harakiri-Diskussion immer und immer wieder geführt wird . . . unglaublich wie oft wir schon erklärt haben, dass GTAIV.net die glaubhaftesten Werte liefert . . . das Ding mit der Viertelmeile ist mehr als abenteuerlich. Auch wenn ich mir Drag-Rennen in GTA wünsche (weil ich selber welche fahre^^) aber das ist Humbug. Peter (Diskussion) : '''Das mit der Viertelmeile ist kein Humbug, sondern sagt mehr aus als der bloße 0 - 100 Beschleunigungswert. Auf der Viertelmeile erreichen die schnellsten Autos in GTA IV nachweislich zwischen 200 - 210 kmh '''und '''d''ie Beschleunigung von 0 auf 200 sagt nunmal mehr über die Beschleunigung aus als der Sprint auf 100. '' : Wenn das Thema zur Harakiri-Diskussion geführt hat wundert's mich warum hier noch keiner die Meter pro Sekunde in kmh umgerechnet hat! Daraus ergibt sich nämlich sehr verläßlich, dass die schnellsten Sportwagen in GTA nur knapp über 260 kmh fahren. ''' : Diese Geschwindigkeit erreichen nur der Infernus, der Comet und der Police Stinger, die sogar schneller als der Bullet GT sind, von dem hier behauptet wird, dass er 356 fährt, obwohl er nur echte 249 kmh schafft. '''Einfache Mathematik ist verlässlicher als GTAIV.net. I'hr könnt es gerne selber nachrechnen, es ist wohl weniger abenteuerlich als das was hier alles gepostet wurde! ' : Gez. Ich 2.244.18.185 12:23, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : P.S. Interessant finde ich z.B. Angaben wie 321 kmh als Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Blista Compact. Mathematische Berechnungen haben ergeben, dass es wohl nur 228 kmh sind. Die Meisten Sport und Supersportwagen in GTA IV erreichen Geschwindigkeiten ganz knapp unter 250 kmh. 2.244.18.185 13:46, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::: Du verwirrst die Leute nur noch mehr . . . die Werte von GTAIV.net haben wir auch der Einfachheit halber übernommen. Und dass ein Blista Compact 228 km/h schafft (ok, möglich) - ein Infernus aber "nur" 265 hinkt ja wohl noch mehr. Zumal - und jetzt kommt der Grundkurs Motoren, den ich mir hier eigentlich sparen wollte - die meisten Autos ihre (laut Rockstar oder mntwgn. GTAIV-net) angegebene Höchstgeschwindigkeit wohl eh' nicht erreichen weil davon ausgegangen wird, dass die Gänge drehzahlmäßig ausgefahren werden. Gerade die trägeren Vehikel ala Emperor, Primo etc. haben aber wahrscheinlich bei weitem nicht genug Power, um im höchsten Gang den Drehzahlbegrenzer zu erreichen. Daher macht es sich immer noch einfacher, die (halbwegs realistischen) Werte von GTAIV.net zu übernehmen, als hier aus irgendwelchem Viertelmeilengefummel heraus zusammengeschusterte Werte zu nehmen . . . und nächste Woche kommt wieder so ein Idiot und ändert's weil die Querbeschleunigung beim Sturz aus dem Hubschrauber um 0,025 m/s² abgewichen ist blah blah . . . ::: Peter (Diskussion) Wer schmeißt denn Querbeschleunigungen aus Hubschraubern? Naja, ich bin auch schwer dafür, das Ganze so zu belassen, wie's ist. Allein das abmessen von 'ner genauen viertel Meile halte ich mit Hilfe der Statistiken für unmöglich... Cougar (Diskussion) 15:45, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Mach dich ruhig lustig, Peter. Meine Berechnungen sind präzise. Deinen angeblichen "Grundkurs Motoren" kannste dir sparen, ich studiere Fahrzeugtechnik. Und als wenn GTA die perfekte Simulation wär, die Endgeschwindigkeiten sind nicht realistisch damit das Spiel besser läuft, bei all der KI, der riesigen Spielwelt, der tollen Grafik und den Wettereffekten etc. Die GTAIV. net Werte verfehlen die Endgeschwindigkeiten um bis zu 110 kmh während meine im schlimmsten Fall wegen nicht super auf den mm genauen 1/4 Meilen, aller höchstens um 1 oder 2 kmh daneben liegen können! Der Bus fährt, laut euren Angaben, 290 kmh! Das is doch nen Witz! Ich hab das Teil bergab gemessen und kombiniert mit sehr, sehr viel Anlauf schafft er immerhin 182 kmh! ''' 'Alle Wagen hier sind de facto langsamer! Achte doch mal darauf: Auf der Viertelmeile erreichen die schnellsten Autos um die 200 - 210 kmh (absolut realistisch), danach kommt schon der letzte Gang rein und es kommt nicht mehr viel. 40 - 50 kmh werden danach noch rausgekitzelt, aber niemals noch 150! '''Ich habe außerdem so genau wie möglich gearbeitet! 'Am meisten Präzision beim Abmessen habe ich erreicht indem ich sehr langsam gefahren bin und immer wieder in der Statistik nachgeguckt hab. Genau als es in der Statistik umgesprungen ist habe ich angefangen zu messen. Und selbst wenn dann die Viertelmeile 10 m länger wär, dann wären meine Berechnungen immer noch präziser als die von GTA IV angegebenen Werte, die auf Wunschdenken und Fantasie basieren! Aus meinen Berechnungen werden niemals 100 kmh dazu gedichtet werden! In den Spiel Daten steht doch 160 als Geschwindigkeit, deckt sich auch ziemlich gut mit Mph, Schotten messen eh in Meilen! Alles aber auch wirklich alles deutet darauf hin. Habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt warum es kein Tacho bei GTA gibt? Einfach um die Endgeschwindigkeiten zu verheimlichen! Die riesige Spielwelt zieht gewaltig an der Performance, also keine über 300 kmh Autos! Man merkt es sogar beim fahren: 350 fühlen sich verdächtig an wie 250! Ich weiß das, weil ich öfters mal 250 in echt fahre! Macht doch nix, GTA ist und bleibt trotzdem ein Meilenstein! Guckt euch den GTA-Klon Saints Row an: Popelige Grafik und nach 5 Sekunden fährt jedes Auto Top Speed 140 kmh... Ich verlange nicht, das alles hier geändert wird, aber ihr könnt mir ruhig glauben! Ihr prangert mich hier ungläubig an als wär ich ein Ketzer, aber ich bin lediglich der einzige hier, der's mal mit Mathematik probiert hat! 2.244.18.185 16:59, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Bist du das? Könnte es nicht sein, daß wir genau so etwas, was DU gerade machst vor einigen Jahren mala ausprobiert haben, aber realisiert haben, daß das ganze stumpf zu ungenau ist? Kurz gesagt, ja, die Werte von GTAIV.net sind unrealistisch und unter Umständen ungenau - aber sie sind alle gleich unrealistisch und ungenau. Im Gegensatz, zu allem, was wir (oder du) messen können, wo der Wagen mal 20 km/h mehr kriegt, der nächste 30 km/ weniger usw. Cougar (Diskussion) 17:28, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Dann nehmen wir mal an, meine Viertelmeile wäre 20m länger als sie sein muss (viel länger kann sie in Kombination mit sowas ähnlichem wie Sorgfalt nicht werden) dann habe ich dennoch alle Vergleichswerte für alle Autos, weil jedes auf der selben Strecke gemessen wurde. Das heißt wenn dann rauskommt das der Blista 228 fährt und der Bus 182, könnte es sein, das der Blista nur 226 fährt und der Bus nur 180. Dennoch wurden dann alle Autos mit einander verglichen und jeder dieser Werte ist näher dran als die GTA.net Werte die einfach mal über 100 kmh dazu dichten, damits besser klingt. : Klar, niemand will über ein der Art gut gelungenes und simulationsartiges Spiel wie GTA hören, das die Endgeschwindigkeiten nicht passen, aber so ist es. Jeder bemerkt es, kann es unter Sorgfalt nachmessen und hat somit den Beweis. Unterschiede von 30 kmh können so schnell nicht passieren, wenn man halbwegs gut arbeitet und selbst wenn find ich 30 kmh dann doch besser als fiktive 110-GTAIV.net-kmh. : Vielleicht habt ihr auch einfach was gegen Mathe oder Meilen als Maßeinheit oder ihr fahrt zu oft eure "echten" "1/4 Meilen Rennen", die ihr in Schuhlängen mit ner windschiefen Banane abgemessen habt. So'n tiefergelegter Opel Corsa knackt echt blitzschnell die 321 kmh-Marke, ne? : Nichtsdestotrotz hab ich mit einer derartig unglaublichen Sorgfalt gearbeitet, das Gottes Werke dagegen Beleidigungen für meine Augen sind! Meine Angaben können präziser nicht sein und ihr geht echt alle sehr schnell an die Decke... Freut euch doch mal das in euren Foren wieder was los ist und ihr wieder jemanden als Idioten anreden könnt und das ihr jetzt endlich wisst wie das mit den Höchstgeschwindigkeiten in GTA ist. : 2.244.18.185 18:06, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Weißt du, wenn du nicht so furchtbar abweisend wärst... Man möchte fast sagen unfreundlich... Nun ja, ich wäre dir dankbar. Würde wesentlich mehr spaß machen zu diskutieren, glaub' mir. Nun ja, du kleiner Mathe-Freak - fangen wir mal so an: 1. Womit hast du die viertel Meile gemessen? Mit den Angaben aus den Statistiken? Laut denen ist der Comet auch 'ne Stretchlimo... 2. Womit hast du dir die strecke abgesteckt? 'n Gedankenstrich auf'm Rollfeld oder was? 3. Womit misst du die zeit? Versuchst du möglichst zeitgleich 'ne Stopuhr zu drücken? Cougar (Diskussion) 18:48, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bisher hatte ich eher den Eindruck das mein Interesse an GTA hier auf puren Spott und Hohn trifft. Ich hatte eigentlich auch die Intention ganz normal zu diskutieren und das können wir sehr gerne nachholen. Zu 1. Ich hatte wohl keine andere Möglichkeit als die Distanzen mit der Statistik zu messen. Ich bin dabei aber so präzise wie möglich vorgegangen: Ich hab den Start und das Ziel besonders genau und langsam abgemessen, nämlich genau wenn die hundertstel Meile frisch in den Statistiken angezeigt wird. Dazu bin ich lahmer als im Schritttempo gefahren und hab jeden Meter die Statistik aufgerufen. Die Maximal Abweichung kann also, hätte ich extrem ungenau gearbeitet nur bei 31,xx Metern liegen. Da ich aber sehr genau gearbeitet habe, gehe ich davon aus das die Abweichung sich auf 1 bis 5 Meter beläuft. Das ist zwar nicht perfekt, macht aber nicht viel mehr als 1-3 kmh aus. 2. Die Airport Viertelmeile hatte sehr gute eigene Streckenmarkierungen, die volle Meile hatte zum Glück auch markante Stellen die ich als Markierungen benutzte. Die Startlinie zu finden war immer eindeutig und einfach. Die Finish Markierungen wurden noch zusätzlich von parkenden Freunden (damit sich das Auto nicht löscht) markiert. 3. Die Zeit habe ich mit einer Stopuhr gemessen, die ich zeitgleich mit dem Gas geben drücken konnte, weil ich zum gasgeben nur meinen rechten Zeigefinger brauche, die andere Hand war frei für die Stopuhr. Das klappte erstaunlich gut. Außerdem spiel ich GTA auf der Xbox, mit dem Controller kann ich sehr genau das Gas beim Anfahren regulieren, was beim klasssichen 1/4 Meilen Beschleunigen sehr viel Zeit ausmachen kann. Die Meter pro Sekunde Werte hab ich natürlich bei Top Speed gemessen und zwar ohne große Abweichung für die 1/4 Meile und sogar für eine ganze Meile als Vergleichswert für meine Messungen. Die Beschleunigungszeiten für die 1/4 Meile sind alle sehr realistisch: 10, 5 Sekunden braucht der Infernus, 10,7 der Comet, 11 die Coquette. Nach der Viertelmeile erreichen die Autos sehr schnell ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit und zwar in den folgenden 6-7 Sekunden, was verdeutlicht das die Sportwagen keine Top Speeds weit über 300 haben. Der Sprint auf 200 dauert realistische 10,x - 11,x Sekunden und in weiteren 6 - 7 Sekunden werden auf keinen Fall noch weitere 150 kmh hergezaubert (allein schon vom Geschwindigkeitsgefühl nicht). Meine Messungen sind verglichen mit den GTAIV.net-Märchen extrem genau und liefern mehrfach neue Erkenntnisse über die Wagen in GTA. Zum Beispiel war ich sehr überrascht das der Vincent der eine vergleichsweise sehr geringe Höchstgeschwindigkeit diagnostiziert bekommen hat, schneller die ganze Meile meistert als ein Admiral, der ja angeblich 27 kmh schneller fährt. Außerdem war ich überrascht das der PMP 600 nur 202 kmh läuft und somit eine geringere Höchstgeschwindigkeit hat als ein Faction. 2.244.18.185 21:57, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Zaibatsu, der von der Materie keine Ahnung hat, mischt sich mal ein. Ich weiß nicht, wo ihr das GTA4.net-Dingens schon mal durchgekaut habt, also seht mir eventuelle Fragen nach: GTAIV.net nimmt laut Eigenaussage seine Daten direkt aus den Spieldateien, nun hat unser anonymer Benutzer andere Daten und wir selbst scheinen ja keine erheben zu können oder wollen – wissen wir, dass die GTA4.net-Daten verlässlich sind? Wissen wir umgekehrt, ob die erhobenen Daten des anonymen Benutzers unzuverlässig sind? Zaibatsu 22:12, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 1, Wie bereits mit Peter geklärt - die Daten von GTA IV.net sind zwar letztendlich nicht zu erreichen - aber immerhin alle "gleich falsch". Im Gegensatz zu den Werten, die unser unangemeldeter Benutzer gemessen hat - mit diesen "Messinstrumenten", wie ich's mir bereits gedacht habe, sind diese mir zumindestens eindeutig zu ungenau. (Soviel zum Theme krumme Banane, du Scherzkeks) Cougar (Diskussion) 08:01, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Meine Daten sind alle "gleich richtig". Ich weiß ganz genau welche Autos die beste Beschleunigung und welche den höchsten Top Speed erreichen, da alle auf der selbe Strecke getestet wurden. Bei mir kann es höchstens Abweichungen von 1-10 kmh geben, das klingt für mich besser als die häufigen 110 kmh Abweichungen von GTA.net. Mich wundert wie GTA.net auf diese Werte kommt, alle haben sich als ausgedacht und ungenau erwiesen. Viele Angaben wirken einfach komplett willkürlich und haben gar nichts mit den echten Daten des jeweiligen Fahrzeugs zu tun. Wenn GTA .net diese Daten aus dem Spiel hat, ist es komisch das in den Daten oft 160 als Höchstgeschwindigkeit angegeben wird. Die Einheit steht nicht dabei, aber wenn man es mal als mph bezeichnet, passt es überraschend gut zu meinen Messungen. 2.243.220.207 10:17, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Dann fahr' du mit deinen "gleich richtigen" Daten aus deinen "Berechnungen, die besser als Gottes Werk" sind . . . irgendwie scheinst du in all deiner Genauigkeit auch den "Anmelden"-Button übersehen zu haben. Und natürlich bist du als anonymer Frischling hier auch viel bewanderter in allen Materien, als seit Jahren angemeldete Benutzer, die die Gamefiles von Rockstar vorwärts und rückwärts beten können, und deshalb die 160-wasauchimmer-Rockstar-Einheiten in der Topspeed genauso als Schund entlarvt haben wie du. Ja, ich gebe Dir in dem Punkt recht, also brauchst du uns auch nicht alle als Idioten darstellen, was stumpf gesagt dem IQ eines Technik-Studenten auch nicht grad angemessen ist. So viel zum Thema tiefgelegter Opel Corsa . . . (Übersetzung --> tiefgelegter Opel Corsa = Idiotenkarre, für alle denen meine Gedanken zu schnell sind) : Zum Thema: Soweit ich weiß sind die klassischen Gamefiles-Angaben von Rockstar seit mindestens 12 Jahren überaltert und haben nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Deshalb gebe ich Cougar absolut Recht, dass wir uns (nach übrigens jahrelangen Diskussionen hier im Forum, die du als anonymer Frischling natürlich nicht mitbekommst, wenn du hier dein Fass aufmachst) auf Werte geeinigt haben, die vielleicht falsch sind, aber wenigstens alle "gleich falsch" - und irgendwie haben wir auch die jahrelangen Diskussionen langsam satt . . . Peter (Diskussion) : Will jetzt auch mal meinen Senf dazugeben, mit 15 Jahren darf ich GTA IV offiziell noch nicht spielen, aber mit seinen Daten rechnen, dagegen sagt keiner was. Du hast also mit einer Stopuhr gemessen wie lange die Coquette für 1/4Meilen braucht und bist mit Mathematik auf 228 km/h gekommen wobei auf GTAIV.net ein Wert von 344km/h. Tja, bloß blöd das deine Stopuhr die Sekunden der realen Welt zeigt, und nicht die GTA IV Sekunden, wenn ihr mal die Zeit auf dem GTA 4 Handy verstreichen lasst und sie mit einer normalen Uhr vergleicht wird euch auffallen das die reale Zeit 1,5 mal schneller vergeht als die von GTA, was heißt das nun? : Wenn es zwei verschiedene Zeiten gibt muss es auch zwei verschiedene Geschwindigkeiten geben; : Vr für die reale Geschwindigkeit und Vs für die Spiel Geschwindigkeit, : (I) Vr = 228 km/h = 63,3m/s = a * t : (II) Vs = a * t * 1,5 (mal 1,5 Zeitverzögerung) : Nun nurnoch (I) in (II) einsetzen : Vs = 63,3m/s * 1,5 = 95m/s : und 95m/s entsprechen, oh Zufall, 342 Km/h, die 2 Km/h Unterscheid kommen wahrscheinlich von Mess- und Rundungsfehlern. : Nochmal auf Deutsch, die Zeit verstreicht im Spiel langsamer als in der Realität, wenn die Coquette mit 342 Sachen durch die Gassen schießt kommt es einem nur wie 220 vor weil man alles in Slow Motion sieht. Das mag jetzt erfunden klingen aber man kann diese Zeitdifferenz auch anders errechnen; Stellt euch in GTA IV auf ein Gebäude von dem ihr die Höhe kennt (ESB, Freiheitsstatue). : h=0,5gt² => Mit Hilfe der Wurzel aus 2 mal der Höhe geteilt durch 9,81 ergibt sich die Zeit die ihr für den Fall bis zum Boden benötigt, nun springt von dem Gebäude, ihr werdet sehen das ihr genau 1,5 mal länger für den Sturz braucht als ihr berechnet habt. Ein anderer Beleg für die "Slow Motion" Theorie wäre die Tasache , das sich die Rotorblätter der Ingame Helikopter bemerklich langsamer drehen als die eines echten Hubschraubers. : Vinirules98 (Diskussion) 20:30, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::: Für frische 15 Jahre sauber argumentiert. Sieht man mal wieder das Physik noch nie meine Stärke war, ich schraub' lieber an alten Autos^^ ::: Scheint aber selbst unserem studierten Frischling, der hier vor ner Weile rumgespammt hat, entgangen zu sein als er seine "unfehlbaren gleich richtigen" Messungen präsentiert hat. Vielleicht gibt's im Studiengang Fahrzeugtechnik auf der Waldorfschule keine Zeiteinheiten . . . ::: Naja ich warte ja, bis jemand das gleiche Fass für GTA V aufmacht . . . Peter (Diskussion) 15:04, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, Respekt, Vinirules98. Kein Sarkasmus, hat mich echt beeindruckt. --Colis (Diskussion) 16:15, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC)